<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss the boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023651">kiss the boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, a little one shot type thing i wrote for a secret santa gift, also i'm really bad at writing romance i'm so sorry, i hope u like it molly:)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Finn wanted to kiss Poe Dameron, and one time Poe Dameron kissed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss the boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn is too tired for this. He was a General now, sure, but that didn’t mean that he was cut out for it. It was hard, tiring, and grueling, considering they had basically been rebuilding the Resistance from the bottom up. He had been glad to have Poe and Rey by his side, even if Rey was a bit absent at times, whether she figuratively or literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajan Kloss, being the jungle moon it was, was far too humid for Finn’s liking. It reminded him of the heat of Jakku, but somehow- worse. If that was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was off on some ‘Jedi business’ as she had called it, which Finn understood. Ever since Master Skywalker had died, Rey had been going back to Ahch-To constantly to bring back old things of Luke’s or stay there and study herself. He felt bad for her, in a way. Something had happened in that week that they were separated a few months ago, something that shook her. Bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things were going good. Everything was going good, really. Finn gave a small grin as he walked into the mess hall to find Poe sitting at a table waiting for him, as usual. Rey usually sat with them as well, but since she wasn’t there, it would be just the two of them for now. Not that Finn minded that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Poe said as Finn sat down, next to Poe rather than across from him, a tray with food for Finn already prepared. “Figured you’d be a little late after how late you stayed up working last night, so I grabbed you some food. I tried to sort through what you liked and what you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, Poe had managed to get his favorites. Little frosted pastries and eggs, with some blue milk on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked as they ate, the mess hall beginning to empty with how long their conversation was going. Finn couldn’t stop smiling as Poe told wild stories, discussed what work they had next, made sly jokes. It was all so- Poe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point Finn turned his head to look at Poe and he hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. Poe was looking at him too, with that intense dark stare. Finn was suddenly aware of the fact that their faces had grown a lot closer too. If Finn wanted to, he could close that gap-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing furiously after a few moments, Finn turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get to work,” Poe said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Finn replied. “We should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A similar thing happened the next day. Only this time they were in the war room, meeting with General Organa and the rest of the higher-ups. “Finn, are you alright with going with Poe on this one?” Leia asked, and Finn gave a curt nod. He noticed the shit-eating grin that Poe flashed him as soon as Finn agreed, and Finn felt his body grow warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hated the humidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey is scheduled to get back in two days, but you guys will be off by then. I want you leaving later tonight, if that works,” Leia continued, and everybody in the room voiced agreement. “She can fill in for your duties while you’re off recruiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what they were doing. Honestly, Finn hadn’t been paying much attention to anything other than Poe’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? He was paying attention to what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get yourself together, Finn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after the meeting was adjourned, and Finn found himself leaving the room with Poe next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna go get ready?” Poe asked, clasping Finn on the shoulder when they eventually stopped walking. Finn nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t need too much stuff,” Finn found himself stumbling for words in Poe’s presence. It had been like this a lot recently, but only around Poe. Whatever that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but we should be prepared just in case,” Poe replied, and Finn found himself lost in that intense Dameron gaze once more. It seemed like they were getting closer and closer when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed softly. “Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Seeya later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand-to-hand combat training was one of Finn’s… weaker sides. He had never been that fond of it, especially back when he practiced it in the First Order. What he and the other troopers had been put through was nothing short of painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time he was doing it with people he knew and liked, like Poe and Jess. Jess Pava was another one of the pilots, and a damned good one at that. Poe usually liked having her in his squad, from what he had heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was watching Poe and Jess spar currently, and he was to face whoever was the winner. He wasn’t particularly excited about it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus on anything other than how Poe looked fighting. The trees, the green of the jungle all around them, hell, even the blasted humidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes kept travelling back to Poe. No matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Finn thinking that Poe wouldn’t be as good at it as he was flying, he was proved wrong. Poe flipped and pinned Jess with ease within a minute or two, and Finn turned to see Rey behind them, a grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice moves,” Rey said, flashing her signature smile. “Who do I get to watch next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn’s up next,” Jess said, grinning at Rey. “Should be interesting. I’ll watch with you.” Finn rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, watch as Poe and I beat each other up,” Finn said sarcastically, eyeing the fresh bruise on Jess’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all part of the fun,” she said, giving him a thumb’s up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Poe asked Finn after he had stepped out onto the mat laid on the jungle ground. Finn nodded and gave a smile just as broad as Poe’s back, or so he hoped it was. Nobody could top Poe’s smile, really. Not even Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out a bit slowly, with them circling together, eyes locked onto each other. Then they merged, blocking and swinging, ducking and lunging. It lasted a few minutes until Poe, yet again, was able to grab Finn’s arm, flip him, and pin him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s lips were inches away from his as they hung there, suspended in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I win,” Poe said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like,” Finn said back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it. Do it. Kiss him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, shrill whistle erupted from beyond the mat, along with some whoops and hollers, and the two separated almost instantaneously. It seemed as if a few more Resistance fighters had joined in on watching the spectacle that was the former stormtrooper and fighter pilot sparring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, loverboys?” Jess said, and Finn didn’t miss Rey’s grin. He felt his whole body grow heated and tense in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Finn muttered to himself, shaking his head. “Just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the two of them. Finn and Poe, Poe and Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had decided to do their work for the rest of the day together, going through mission reports. Finn still hadn’t gotten over their almost-kiss from the day before, but it seemed like Poe had. He was back to his normal old self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he feel the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn definitely didn’t miss the glances, the gazes that Poe gave him when he thought he wasn’t looking. Finn had never had this happen to him before, he’d never felt this passionate about anything-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Rey. Finn had felt a connection almost instantaneously, a close bond that had gotten them through a lot so far. But that wasn’t like this. This was different. More fiery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn felt amazing whenever Poe was around, like he was capable of anything without even trying. With Poe by his side, he could pull off the impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you good?” Poe’s voice came, noticing that Finn wasn’t doing his work. Finn shrugged, trying not to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, I guess,” Finn said, finding his eyes drawn to Poe’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve kissed him yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, come look at this report,” Poe said, letting out a chuckle. “It seems like Jess had some fun the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn smiled, and made his way over to Poe’s chair, leaning over to read it. Pava had gotten her squad in a situation involving lothcats, stormtroopers, and some weird vegetable from Naboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had finished reading, Finn let out a laugh. “I’m not surprised it was Jess’s squad dealing with that,” he said. “They always seem to get into odd situations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, out of the blue, Poe leaned up and kissed Finn right on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn froze for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that- was I reading the situation wrong? Do you not…” Poe said after a few moments, and Finn smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You definitely got it right,” he said, leaning down to kiss him again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>